barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pomniki księżniczki Malucii
thumb|840px Posągi Maluci Dwa pomniki księżniczki Malucii są dekoracją sali tronowej w jej pałacu pojawiającym się w filmie Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi (Barbie and secret door). Przedstawiają ją w dumnej pozie z berłem w dłoni i początkowo różnią się tylko tym, że lewy (patrząc od tronu) jest lustrzanym odbiciem prawego i prawdziwej Malucii (trzyma berło w lewej ręce). W trakcie piosenki Muszę ją mieć (I want it all), prawy posąg (patrząc od strony tronu) zostaje przekształcony magią czarodziejskiego berła, w wyniku czego korona rośnie ponad dwukrotnie (z 25 cm do 60 cm), z ramienia spływa biała szarfa ze złotym pucharem, zaś na ręce trzymającej berło pojawia się niebieska rękawiczka z jedynką na palcu wskazującym. Posągi wyglądają na odlane z litego złota, choć równie dobrze mogą być pozłacane, lub puste w środku. Stoją na ciemnoróżowej, rzeźbionej podstawie o dwu stopniach wewnątrz basenów wypełnionych wodą, których obmurowanie jest z rzeźbionego złota. Ponieważ nie widać ich w scence, w której Grodlin zmusza Malucię do posprzątania sali tronowej, wydaje się że zostały stworzone przez Malucię magią berła, po wyjeździe rodziców. Ten ozdobnik sali tronowej występuje również na czterech obrazkach książki Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi - widać tylko prawy (patrząc od strony tronu) pomnik. W miarę dokładnie jest widoczny na dwu (w jednym przypadku posąg stoi w ciemnej części rysunku i jego fragment zasłania księżniczka Aleksa; w drugim pomnik częściowo przysłania magia berła Malucii). Na tych dwu obrazkach - w ujęciu ukośnym z góry oraz na wprost (nieco przysłonięty przez troga) - wyraźnie widoczne są różnice. Berło jest większe i sięga nad głowę posągu, szarfa na ramieniu posągu jest jasnoniebieska nie biała, acz również ozdobiona złotym pucharem, a korona mała (w filmie szarfa jest wyłącznie na zmodyfikowanym magią posągu z dużą koroną). Choć sam posąg jest nieco mniejszy, podstawa i basen omalże identyczne jak w filmie (choć ten drugi ma inny kształt), jednak na kartach książki Romy nie używa skrawka wody pod pomnikiem do pluskania odzyskanym właśnie ogonem (w Bloopers Nori z omyłkowo przydanym jej ogonem Romy pływa w nim) - przypuszczalnie element ów dodano właśnie w tym celu. Ocena Wprowadzenie złotych pomników Malucii wynikło prawdopodobnie z konieczności ukazania jej jako osoby złej i zepsutej. Niestety, z przyczyn, których nie będziemy tu rozważać, nie było możliwe obdarzenie dziewczynki w tym wieku typowymi atrybutami złych królowych - ostentacyjnie strojnym ubiorem, krzykliwą i kosztowną biżuterią, wysoką, skomplikowaną fryzurą, wyzywającym makijażem. Trzeba przyznać, że ten pomysł, rodem z filmów miecza i sandałów, wyśmienicie się sprawdził, personifikując salę tronową i kilkakrotnie przydając scenom z udziałem księżniczki Malucii walor humorystyczny. Pomniki w filmie mają wysokość Przy założeniu, że księżniczka Malucia ma 120 cm wzrostu.: Oryginalny 225 cm (335 z podstawą i obramowaniem basenu) Zmodyfikowany 260 cm (370 z podstawą i obramowaniem) Pomnik bez korony liczy sobie około 200 cm Gdyby pomniki były z litego złota ważyłby po jakieś dziesięć ton. Ciekawostki * W pierwszym ujęciu sali tronowej (tuż przed wprowadzeniem tortu), oba pomniki nie mają koron. Z kolei na początku piosenki Muszę ją mieć (I want it all), tuż po doprowadzeniu Noli przed oblicze księżniczki, lewy, patrząc od tronu posąg, acz nie ma szarfy, to ma już wielką koronę, choć dopiero w połowie układu tanecznego tej piosenki Malucia zmienia magią berła ten po przeciwnej stronie sali tronowej (czyli prawy). Jednak tenże lewy posąg nieco przed wspomnianą piosenką, w chwili zjawienia się wąchaczy, ma małą koronę. Być może, wedle wstępnej koncepcji postaci, Malucia miała nosić okazalszą koronę, jednak równie dobrze może być wynikiem błędu. * W trakcie podnoszenia księżniczki przez trogów w piosence Muszę ją mieć (I want it all), w ujęciu od góry, krótko widoczny jest trzeci posąg, kopia tego po prawej stronie, jednak bez basenu i jego obramowania - stałby on na wprost tronu. Unic101.jpg Statuetransformation.jpg Maluciaandstatue.png Maluciastatublopers.jpg Romy100.jpg Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmu Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi